Optical fibers have displaced copper-based connectivity in much of the traditional long-haul and metro telecommunication networks for numerous reasons such as large bandwidth capacity, dielectric characteristics and the like. As consumers require more bandwidth for consumer electronic devices such as smart phones, televisions, high-definition displays, laptops, tablets and the like optical fibers and optical ports for optical signal transmission are being considered for replacing the conventional copper-based connectivity for these applications. However, there are significant challenges for providing optical connectivity in consumer devices compared with copper-based connectivity. By way of example, with flat-panel displays and televisions that are closely mounted to a wall it may be desirable to have a blind mating capability for an optical connection without damaging the optical interface. Additionally, devices such as smart phones, laptops and tablets are exposed to rough handling and harsh environments and the consumer will expect optical connectivity to handle these demanding conditions. Further, these types of devices may require a large number of mating/unmating cycles during their lifetime.
Thus, there is an unresolved need for optical connectors and optical receptacles in consumer devices and other devices that can accommodate blind mating requirements along with the potential for harsh treatment in a consumer environment along with the potential for a large number of mating/unmating cycles expected during the lifetime of the electronic device.